Super powered KND
by hyperbunnyzz
Summary: This is what happens when you fall in a can of toxic waste and don't die. These children are very confused of what powers they can handle. Please read and review! Chapter story. adventure, humor, funny, powers, super, heroes, children, KND.


OK, so there is something I have to tell you before you read this

OK, so there is something I have to tell you before you read this.

1. Please R&R

2. This came to me in a dream

3. I-….um…I do not know. Just please read!

R&R!

"OK team! We've all had a rough day! So lets go to sleep!" Nigel shouted.

"I'm with you on that one!" Abby Said.

"I'm going to!" Hoagie shouted like right next to Kuki's head.

"Ow! Not so loud! My head still hurts from that toxic waste we fell into!" she said.

"Oh, come on numbuh 3! It was not toxic waste!" Wally yelled.

"Yes it was! It was glowing and green and stinged!" Kuki shouted while counting her fingers.

"Oh please! Numbuh 3, if it were toxic waste, we would all be dead by now!" Nigel shouted.

"It was to! I bet you 25 cents that we all will have super powers tomorrow! Deal?" Kuki asked while sorta demanding.

"DEAL!" They all shouted and shook hands.

After they made the deal, they went to bed and murmured things to themselves. The next morning, Kuki woke up first and went off her bed and ran to her closet. Before she even knew it, she blinked her eyes and was all ready there.

"Um, how did I get over here so quick?" Kuki asked her self. She gasped.

"I have super powers!" She yelled in a whispering way to herself.

With Hoagie…

"Yawn!" Hoagie said while waking up from his airplane bed. He forgot how high up he was so he forgot to climb down the ladder. When he relized it, he screamed.

"AHHH! Hey, why am I not falling anymore?" he asked himself. He noticed he was floating in mid air. He sighed and went his piggy bank and got out 25 cents.

"I lost money." He said with a sad frown but that frown turned into a smile. "But I got super powers! Woo hoo!" he said excidedly.

He flew around the area which was his room and he heard his alarm clock go off.

"Mmm, breakfast!" Hoagie said.

He flew down stairs and noticed no-one else was there and sat on the couch. He watched Yipper marothons. He heard a noise, like a whoosh. He turned around to see Kuki.

"Hi ya!" She said very perky. Hoagie blinked and she was gone. She was sitting right next to him. She tapped his shoulder and he looked at her confused. Then it hit him!

"Super speed! Awesome." He said.

"That'll be 25 cents please." Kuki said while holding out her hand.

"Um…" Hoagie said while trying to get it out of his pocket. He finally got it out. "Here you go." He said.

"So, what power did you get?" Kuki asked him while looking at the quarter.

"Flight. I'll show you!" He said while floating up.

"Wow! Awesome!" Kuki said.

With Wally…

Wally had just woken up to the sound of both of his best friends' voices. He got up and yawned. He was trying to pull himself up. When all of a sudden, SNAP!

"What the?" He said while snaping off the wressling ring rope.

"I need a new rope." He said to himself as he got up to change.

He went to his closet and opened it. He got out his usual and wore it. He saw a spider and punched his wall. The whole bark of the wooden closet's edge fell off. He stood it back up.

"Why the heck is th- Oh! I get it now!" He said relizing he had super strength. He went to his money shelf that numbuh 2 had writen out for him. It had 1 cent, 5 cents, 10 cents and 25 cents written on it. He now knew how to count from the team. He picked up the quarter and ran out of his room. He saw Hoagie and Kuki watching Yipper. He gave Kuki the quarter.

"Super strength." Wally said.

"Cool!" Hoagie and Kuki said at the same time.

1 hour later…

Nigel and Abby came in the room and gave Kuki a quarter.

"What did you get numbuh 5?" Kuki asked.

"Mind powers." Abby said.

"Oh yeah? Than what am I thinking?" Wally asked.

Abby rolled her eyes.

"NOTHING!" Everyone shouted at the same time.

"You all have mind control?" Wally asked.

"No! Just numbuh 5." Hoagie said.

"Well, what did you get numbuh 1?" Kuki asked.

"Well, someone make me mad first." Nigel said. (If you guys are thinking he's the purple incredible hulk like in W.H.I.T.E.H.O.U.S.E., you're wrong! Guess again!)

"Um… you'll never make it to be a legend because you're to stupid to be an oppritive!"

Wally said.

"(growling) NUMBUH 4! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS AND I WILL KILL YOU ONE DAY!" Nigel shouted with rays of booms coming out off his mouth.

"Cool! Super gihugeic voice!" Hoagie said.

"Well, do you guys like your powers?" Kuki asked.

"Yeah! They're awesome!" They all shouted.

"Good! Because they should be staying for a while." Kuki said.

"Well, how do you know?" Wally asked.

"I took the label off the can this morning." Kuki said while holding up.

"You mean last night." Abby said.

"No, this morning! I have super speed now!" She said.


End file.
